


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #12

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #12

Waxay sipped galaas khamri iyada, suni madow luganaha. "Waxaa jira cuntada waa," ayay ugu dambeyntii yiri, "haddii aad gaajooto."

Waxa uu daal badan gaajada, runta ahaa. Waxay ahayd bilowgii magaalada, laakiin goor dambe marka aad ayaa sariirta la qorraxda sida ay lahaayeen oo todobaadyadii ugu dambeeyey. Waa in ay sii joogaan wax yar ka dheer. Iyadu waxay u aragtaa in ay cajiib ah haddii uu ku sheegay afgambi daal, laakiin in waxa uu rabo inuu sameeyo: dayrta sariirta raaxo iyo qaato barkin baal a Madaxiisa oo aan la toosay by heesaha shimbiraha subax Ungentle ama suxulka galay feeraha Brienne uu ayaa sheegaya in uu si qalad ah ku tuuray uu gacanta ku wareegsan dhexe ee habeenkii, samada Yaanay noqon.

Waxa uu dhoola.

"Waa maxay funny?" Cersei aad u dhoola cadaynayay, doonaya inuu ka tago. Kolkaasuu wax fiiriyey, oo wuxuu ku ma uu samayn karin. Waxa uu xitaa ma qabsan karo wax kasta.

Isagoo hadal beddelay, wax yar, oo iyana way tartiib yiri, "Waa doqon ah qof dumar ah oo loo keenay aad ahayd mid xiiso leh, waxaan qabaa. Waa maxay wajiga! Weli iyada qabtay maxbuus caawinaad la'aan? Really cajiib ah. "

"Waxaa laga yaabaa in aanan sida ugu fiican ee aan ahaa ahay," ayuu yiri.

"Self-deprecation ma kuu habboon," Ferguson Cersei. "Ma rumeysan karo in ay tahay." Iyana kor bay u istaagay, isagoo khamri gelinaya, oo wuxuu istaagay meel isaga ka dambaysa, gacmaha jilicsan oo garbahuu saaray. Waxa uu hadda soo bandhigay in la taabto, ma aha, waayo, wuxuu run ahaantii doonayay in, laakiin maxaa yeelay waxa ay dareemeen fiican. Laakiin markii ay u jeedo hoos, iyada sulub burush jilicsan oo wejiga iyo ilkaha uu qaniinay timaha dhegta, waxa uu mar kale adkeeyeen, korinta garabka.

Waxay wareegay kursiga uu sida libaaxa-baar walwalsan oo dahab ah, Jilbo, waxaa nasasiiyay gacmihiisa ku saabsan hubka kursiga sida haddii si ay dabin isaga. "Maxaa ka khaldan?"

"Maya, waxba." Ma uusan dooneyn in la qaato ama la diiday, waxay ahayd diidmada aad u cad. "Ma jecli in la taabtay."

Waxay sida sahlan u qoslay. "Tani waa horumar cusub." Laakiin indhihiisa weli dhalaalaya in search of wejigeeda, wejigeeda, ogaatay sidoo kale uu.

"Daal ayaan ahay," ayuu yiri, riixaya hawada u caayeen.

"Dabcan." Cersei istaagay mid ka mid dheecaan mooshin. "Waxaad la hadli doonaa igu berri?"

"Haddii aad ka dhigan tahay in aan aad fuck doonaa berri, maya," ayuu yiri.

Waxay isaga waa dharbaaxeen.

"Waxa aanu waxba nalama yeelin," ayuu yiri.

Waxay u tageen si ay u xoog badan, laakiin waxa uu qaatay oo uu gacanta ugu horeysay oo ay qaloocdo, joojinta markii ay grimaced. Waxa uu illoobeen sida ay dareemeen daciif ah; lafihiisa ahaayeen sida cawsduur hoos farihiisa. Waxa uu iska sii daayeen. Ninkeeda ahaa quruxsan guud.

"Iga daa," ayay tiri.

Jaime maleeyey, isagoo sheegay inuu ahaa mid ka xumahay, laakiin uusan.

Wuxuu u tegey albaabka.

Waxay daawaday, murugo iyo wareer ayuu wejigiisa.

Waxa uu siiyey yar dhibsanayo, sida haddii si isgaadhsiin waxaa jiray sharaxaad lahayn, ma ugu yaraan isla markiiba, oo ka tagay.

On jidka uu xafiiska u gaar ah, wuu ka yaabay waxa uu ahaa Brienne. Nasashada, haddii ay dareen ka dhigay, laakiin ka badan tahay waxa ay ahayd mid ku fadhiya seefta banaanka albaabka Doodu Sansa Stark, taag qof nasiib darro ku filan inay u dhowaadaan.

Fikirka labada iyaga ka mid ah inay isku dayaan inay safar ku dhawaad dhamaan dhererka ee Westeros la yididiilo kaliya indha Brienne sameeyey si ay u sii xajiimeysan. Waxa uu sheegay in uusan farqi, uu uu qayb ka sameeyo, waxay si xor ah u gudan karo rabitaanka iyo laabto gabadha, kadibna waxay dib ugu soo Tarth ama u safraan dalka ama wax la mid ah in ay ahayd in iyadu waxay rabeen in ay sameeyaan. Ma uusan daryeel. Oo haddii ay dhaafto jidka iyo qabtay iyo dad qurgooyo ku kufsaday ama soo horjeeda madax furasho ah, ama labadaba, waxba isaga u noqdo waa in.

A boqol caaya indha la'aan rajo,, haweenka saaxiibtinimo madax adag la indho buluug ah oo qumman.

Jaime ayaa had iyo jeer u baaqi ku dul markii uu soo galay qolkiisa.

Sansa Stark ahaa hore u hurda, oo uu miiqi timaha iftiin xilka oo ay ka soo qulqulaya ee wuxuu ahaa shuluggii by markii ugu Brienne helay ay cashada diyaarisay. On ay habeenkii saddexaad ee Kings ka degaya, iyada ayaa ugu dambeyntii waxay ahaayeen kuwo ku filan ka wadada si looga hortago dabka. Sansa weli qaaday yar ee jidka risiqa Brienne ahaa soo dhaceen bakayle hore galabta ku saabsan mid ka mid ah haray ay, in rajada ku dhiiri gabadha in aad wax cunto gelin kara ee midabka dib markii uu maqaarka. Haddii ay waxba ku saabsan gobolka shucuureed ee qofka masuul ka qaban karo, ugu yaraan iyadu isku dayi kartaa in ay ku quudiyaan physics. Hadda bakayle uu si wanaagsan u karkaraya, laakiin gabadha aan ahaa u badan tahay in ay mar kale walaaq ka hor inta berri.

Brienne cunay uu xisbi u gaar ah. Weli noqon sidaa u dhow magaalada iyada dareemaan xad raaxo. Waxay waa farxada markii ay waqooyiga dheeraad ah.

A laan dhow dildillaacay, si cad oo xoog leh in ay u maleeyay waa in xoolaha ah sirgaxan. Haddana, waxay qabteen seeftiisii Dayactirka in dareenka geedaha, intuu gacantiisa soo kale qaadato in ka dab ka xiraan iftiinka si ay si fiican arki karin.

"Waxaan doonayaa inaan uma baahnid inaad si loo marayo ii hesho." Codkiisa u yaqaanaan soo baxay ee gudcurka.

Bayd A wareer hubka iyada oo aan degganayn dhigay in muddo ah, laakiin waxaa la qabtay ay xabsiga ilaa ay arki karin uu marayo isaga lala socon. "Ser Jaime. Waa maxay halkan ka samaynaysaa? "

"Waxaan dareemay in cashada ah." Iyada oo kibir ahi ee aan waxba galabsan, uu ku biiray goobo ka mid ah kabka fudud dabka. "Aad wadaagi doonaa?"

"Waxaan sidaa u malaynayaa." Brienne bidxeed ahaa ee meel ka hor soo laabtay dabka. Jaime dhaqaaqay caadi bilicsan, in ay meel, iyada ka doortay si gaar ah maadaama ay ahayd guri oo free ah dhagaxyada dushooda.

Intuu eegay la aamin taxadar leh, waxay sii daayay nasiib bakhtigu pin bakayle, gooni uga qayb ka mid ah Sansa iyo inta kale ee isaga. In kasta oo uu u cunay, waxaa ay ku mashquulsan isku dayaya inay ka fekeraan sida si ay dib codsiga haddii aan ku tumashada jawaabi lahaa ama aadan ka soo jawaabin oo dhan. Ugu dambayntii, waxa ay go'aansatey in ay fudud. "Fadlan ii sheeg sababta aad u timid."

Jaime cunay in ka badan laf iyo dabkaan ku tuuray ah. "Waxaan u maleynayay laga yaabaa in aad ii baahan tahay."

"Waxaad u baahan tahay?"

"Waxaad iga rabaan."

Waxay dareentay diirimaad wejigiisu hab aan waxba haysan in uu sameeyo ay u dhawaanshaha ololka. "Waan ka xumahay haddii ay keento niyad jab, laakiin waxaan u baahanahay dooneyn ama aad."

"Waa yahay," ayuu yiri. "Waxaan u tegi doonaa. . Waad ku mahadsan tahay cuntada "ayuu si laalaa in ay la yaabay waxa loogu tala galay isaga oo dhan in aanay noqon hagardaamooyinka ay ahayd in keli ahaantaa awoodin istaagay. Statement looguma tala galin sida diidmada ah in uu yahay qof laakiin waxa uu u muuqatay inay soo qaaday Jidka. nin kalsooni in ay si xasaasi ah.

"Xaji." Brienne aad u istaageen.

Waxaa hore u kala badh in geedaha. Goorma ayuu u soo jeestay oo uu hadal si cad u akhri in uu mooday ku lahaa raaligelin. Waxaa laga yaabaa in iyadu sameeyey markuu sabab qaar, ka dib markii kaliya dhameysatay safar dheer, waxa uu soo qabtay saddex maalmood si ay u hesho.

Waxay nervously calalin gudaha ee daanka. Waxay ahayd mid aan u socdaa inaan dawarsadona. "Ma waxay ka dhigan tahay sida in. Ma ahan in aan macnaha erayo aad samayn. Aan loogu tala galay in aanan rabin in aad noo soo qaadan dhib ku xad. "

"Dhibaato," ayuu qoslay. "Dhamaan waan ogahay, gabar, waa in aan aan seexan karin at fikirka uu xanuunka ka jiro in aad ayaa laga yaabaa gelayno. Laakiin haddii aad tahay si ka soo horjeeda aan presence-"

"Waxaan ... ma rabo inaan horjeeda."

Fikirayo sheegtay in uu rabay in xagga dabka, rajeynaya mooshin ay siin kaliya lacagta saxda ah ee lagu soo dhaweynayaa.

Ka dib markii qiimaha waqti of a garaaca wadnaha dhowr ah oo uu ka soo laabtay ah. Waxay bixisaa in aamusnaanta waa raaxo ka dib, laakiin ma ahayn. Waxaa jiray ruuxaan leh celiyay in hawada; firelight u muuqatay kulul, kaynta u muuqataa aamusan. Nacas, malaha, ee hortiisa oo keliya ka keenin fahamka sida, laakiinse ma ay diidi karaan ayuu u sameeyey.

"Gabar u egyahay aan jirin oo ah," ayuu yiri Jaime sida ay dabka habeenkaas fadhiistay.

Brienne isaga siiyey eegtid adag. "Waxay ku noolaa badan oo waayahaan dambe."

"Sidee baad ku ogaan waxa ay la kulmeen?"

"Waxaan arki karnaa in indhihiisa. Ma samayn kartid? "

Waxa uu soo kabsaday. "Waxay ma eegtid badan igu sameeyey at. Waxaan xitaa ma qabaa sheegtay in ay xusuusan qofka aan ahay."

"Xanaaqay," Brienne sheegay dryly. "Aan aqoonsiga ka awood badan Jaime Lannister."

Jaime soo sara garabka ah. "Waxaan runtii ma daryeeli haddii ay qabto ama aan. Dhab ahaantii, waxaan qabaa in mararka qaar ayaan gaari karaan oo aan jeclayn in la aqoonsan yahay. "

"Waayo, maalin ama laba maalmood laga yaabee," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Laakiin markaas narcissism dabiiciga ah aad mar kale ismuujiso lahaa oo aad xumaan lahaa."

"Waxaa laga yaabaa in aad tahay xaq," ayuu yiri, ulana.

"Arrinta Maya," ayay tiri, "aad ka tagto Sansa Stark ii. Waxay waa in dowlad taag daran ee maskaxda iyo aad u badan oo aad u doonaya inuu u ciyaaro kulan kula dadka. "

"Waxaan u caajisin si fudud," ayuu yiri.

"Waan ogahay in. Haddii aad u baahan tahay in qof kale lala ciyaaro, ciyaaro ila cashayn. "Waxay waxaa uu sheegay in si sharaf leh, xataa haddii ay hubay quruxsan uu qosli lahaa.

He frowned, si kastaba ha ahaatee. "Waxaad aadan xiiso badan in la ciyaaro tan iyo markii aad dayn inay noqon daran daqiiqad kasta maalinta."

"Aad oo aan joogi lahaa daran?" Waxay naxo yiri.

"Waxaan halkii aad naftaada u noqon lahaa, qurux badan Brienne. Large, qallalan, daacad ah Brienne. "

Waxay garan weyday nooca comment in uu ahaa. Caadiga ah Jaime. Waxay go'aansadeen in ay iska dhega tirin.

"Aynu leeyihiin sharad ah," ayuu yiri.

"Ma waxaad hore u caajis? Kaliya habeenkii labaad, waxaad nala joogay. Waxaan kuu sheegay anigu ma jecli in Paris."

"Maadaama aad ka baqayaan inay waayaan."

"Maya," ayay tiri nefistay in xawaaraha at kaas oo uu ka dhigay fikradaha, "Because-"

"Agenda?"

"Waxaan isku dayaa inaan fekerkeyga ee ururiyaan, haddii aan in mudo ah waxaa laga yaabaa inay sidaa sameeyaan."

"Haddii aad u baahan tahay waqti aad kaga fikirto waxa ku saabsan," ayuu yiri Jaime, "waxaa laga yaabaa inaad tahay ma hubo naftaada ah."

"Waxa aan loogu tala galay waa in aanan jeclayn qaadashada khatarta. Jecli certainties."

"Laakiin ma jiraan certainties ee nolosha."

"Waxaa jira geysid."

"Halkan waxaan u tegi Truth. Iyo sharaf, sharaf iyo runta. Waxaan xaq u ahay?"

"Waxaad mar walba ku qososho," ayay tiri, "laakiin waxaan arkay labadan tayo aad ee, si haddii aad u jaakad si fiican wakhtiga intiisa badan ay ka digtaa qof si aad u ogaato."

Jaime soo tuureen qori oo dab, si ku meel gaar ah oo ku saabsan jawaabta caqli badan, waxay u muuqatay. Markaas ayuu yiri: "ma aanan dhab ahaantii aad ka nixin."

"Ma u maleynayo in aad samayn kartaa wax si iga nixin."

"Waxaan ahay quruxsan kalsooni ku qaba in aan ka."

"Fadlan ha isku dayin."

"Waxaad dhibsado ii."

"Orod oo si markaas seexan."

"Xusuusnow," ayuu yiri, beddelo mar kale dabcan, "Marka aad ii sheegay aad jeceshahay inay u dhintaan tiro kasta dhimashada aan fiicneyn ka badan in ay i aqoonsadaan?"

"Waxaan u maleynayay waqtiga. Hadda ii roon inaan dhinto lahaa dhowr ah oo dhimasho aan fiicneyn ka badan sii wada hadalka arrintan, "ayay ula taaheen.

"Habeen wanaagsan, Brienne." Waxaa jiray dhoola ee codkiisa sida uu degeen dhulka ku.

"Habeen wanaagsan, Jaime."

"Aniga Baraarug marka ay ii jeedo."

", Waan" ayay tiri.


End file.
